Vermilion Scar
by Natural Born Charmer
Summary: Anna receives her most complicated mission yet: she has a new target she is uncertain she can kill, and there is a ghost from her past determined to get revenge. AU.
1. The New Assignment

**Disclaimer:** Tekken and all related characters belong to Namco Bandai Games.

**Summary**: Anna receives her most complicated mission yet: she has a new target she is uncertain she can kill, and there is a ghost from her past determined to get revenge. AU.

* * *

**Vermilion Scar**

**Chapter One: The New Assignment**

An extravagant black car skidded into a stop in front of a tall, black building in the middle of a long, busy street in London. The front door opened and out came a serious-looking chauffeur in an expensive black suit. He opened the back door, where a woman gracefully climbed down and walked to the entrance. In the big lobby, two bald men wearing sunglasses met her and led her to the elevator. Once inside, one of the bodyguards pushed the button of the topmost floor.

When they finally reached the top floor, the two men led the woman into a long hallway filled with many pieces of antique furniture, expensive paintings, and big windows, which revealed the full moon that illuminated the corridor through the translucent curtains. The old decorations completely contradicted the futuristic look of the building.

At the end of the long corridor stood a steely double door with a big "K" etched on each door. One of the men pounded a small keypad located on the right side of the entrance. Applause and cheers boomed on the stereos as the door opened. On the screen stood a fair-haired boxer with a big scar on his left arm. He had his right hand raised up in the air and he wore a smug grin on his pretty face. A bleached, blonde-haired bimbo in a skimpy Union Jack bikini climbed up the boxing ring with a championship belt in hand.

The television was turned silent, but the moving picture was still on the screen. The woman watched as the boxer took the belt and raised it up in the air. The black office chair in front of the screen turned around to face the door, and the woman straightened up. The man who stood before her was bald and he had on a devious grin that showed his yellow teeth. He was somewhat short because his back was bent. His narrow green eyes were partially covered by a small pair of square glasses on the bridge of his nose. He surveyed her for a while before rubbing his hands together.

"Ms. Anna Williams," the man greeted with a slight bow. His voice was smooth although a little throaty. With a quick swing of his slender wrist, the two bodyguards left the room, closing the door behind them.

The woman called Anna finally found her voice and said with a smile, "Mr. Kelevra."

"Please, do sit," he said, pointing to a velvet red sofa in front of his table. She sat down and crossed her legs, waiting for the man to talk. "Cigarette?"

"I would love to…," she graciously accepted the offer. Although not a smoker, she wouldn't turn it down if offered. Mr. Kelevra smiled and took one out of a silver box. He handed it to the woman and proceeded to light it for her. Once they both had their cigars, the man sat in his chair and turned sideways. He looked at the screen as the boxer posed for pictures with his championship belt on his waist.

"Splendid fighter, is he not?" Kelevra asked in his thick British accent, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"He would not last a second out in the real world…," Anna said nonchalantly, watching the young man on the screen, as girls clamored to the ring to get his autograph.

Kelevra laughed. "Ah, yes, of course. With your skills Ms. Williams, I guess it's easy for you to say that." He continued, "But he is also a very bad gambler."

Anna was not very surprised to hear this. A pretty boy like Steve Fox, who bathed in fame and wealth every day, would ask for more thrills, of course. Gambling was a good hobby for a young man with a lot of money and a small brain.

"I did think of taking legal actions against him, but with my reputation… I don't think I'd be able to win the case. Criminal justice here or in any part of the world, as you know, can be a bit partial. Mr. Fox is a big celebrity and even treated as a hero here; he would use his status to his advantage."

"Mm," was Anna's response, as she puffed out more smoke.

"So… I thought to myself… why not just have him pay for it with his life?" Mr. Kelevra asked, but Anna knew it was more of a statement. He flicked his cigar on the ashtray, and she did the same. "One of my acquaintances told me all about you… I heard you do your job well, but with a very high price." Anna shrugged. "Knowing Steve Fox's history with women, I'm confident a beautiful and talented assassin would be perfect for the job…."

It was quiet for a few minutes as the two looked at each other. "So," the assassin broke the silence, "you want a good job that doesn't look like a job, correct?"

The man nodded, smiling.

"I want you to do the job tomorrow night," he started, putting the cigarette between his lips. "Fox will have this big party then, in celebration of his victory," Kelevra explained, and Anna nodded her head in understanding.

"So, you want it to be just like… a crazy fan girl does Fox, and Fox does crazy fan girl. Fan girl is obsessed with Fox and can't stand the sight of him being with another woman, so she kills him and then runs away. With the number of people in the party, they will never find out who did it. Or, if they're lucky… they can pin it on someone," Anna finished with a smile. "So, that's all there is to it?"

"That's all there is to it," the old man echoed. Laughing heartily, he took out a checkbook, bound in expensive black leather. He scribbled a few numbers and then scrawled his signature. Kelevra ripped the sheet of and handed it to Anna. The assassin eyed him intently as she reached for the paper. She looked at it for a while, pursing her lips and clicking her tongue.

"Double or nothing?" she raised the check up in between her fingers.

Kelevra smiled. "You got yourself a deal then, Ms. Williams."

* * *

_(10/07/08)_ – Beta'd by Salysha.


	2. Mission Failed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken in any way, shape, or form. Tekken belongs to Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

**Vermilion Scar**

**Chapter Two: Mission** **Failed**

_Meet me in room 1845 at 12 am, sharp. _

Steve smiled to himself for the umpteenth time as he snapped his phone shut. This was just one of the few messages he had received after his match last night, but this was also the only message that had actually caught his attention. It contained neither number nor name, which was very different from the usual messages he would get from his fangirls. This didn't have the usual giddiness or the words "I miss you" or even "I love you," which were merely shallow effusions of brainless bimbos.

The young man walked in the crowd, looking for the door and pushing a few people here and there. Before he could even get to the middle of the packed dance floor, he heard his manager's drunken voice from behind him. "It's Steve Fox, everybody!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the two, clapping their hands. Steve smiled slightly and nodded to a few familiar faces in the crowd.

"How 'bout a speech? Huh?" his manager asked, dragging him to the small makeshift stage to the left of the dance floor.

"How about you go home, huh, Abs? You're piss drunk," Steve whispered, smiling to some of his fans, as the fat manager walked him to the stage.

"Drunk! Who's drunk? Go ahead!" Abs shouted, pushing Steve to the stage.

Steve smiled, but he was gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had to do this quick; he was already late for his meeting with the mysterious sender. Steve cleared his throat, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Well, I want to thank you all for all the support. This party has been great, and I hope to see more of you guys…," he trailed off and smiled his most pleasant smile.

The loud music started again as soon as Steve left the small stage. He pushed through the dancing people and had to duck a couple of men to avoid another conversation that would postpone his meeting. Steve continued towards the door, looking behind him every now and then to check if anybody was following him. Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't very fond of him that evening, for he bumped into someone.

An attractive, brown-haired woman glided into view, swathed in a low-cut black dress, holding a glass of champagne. "Steve!" She failed miserably at pretending that she was surprised, as it was clear to anyone watching that she had purposely bumped into him.

"Hey." He has no idea who she was, but he was not about to let her notice that. He gave the woman a handsome smile.

"So," the brunette started, pouting a little. "I've been calling and calling. What happened? Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

Steve tried his best not to sigh in exasperation. Of all the kinds of people he had to encounter, why a desperate clinger?

"Well, I've been really busy," he started slowly, his fingertips dragging ever so lightly on the smooth skin of her arm. "Been training, you know. But, hey, what say you we go hang outsomewhere after I go out and meet someone from the press?" Steve asked in a desperate attempt to get away.

The woman's face lit up, but then she looked at Steve suspiciously. "You're not going to try to get away again, are you?" she whined.

Steve had the overwhelming impulse to hit her. This girl was lucky he had such a fastidious self-control over his temper. "No! No! Why would I do that? Especially when you look so gorgeous tonight!" He started to walk away. "I'll come back for you! Trust me on this one!" he shouted, jogging towards the door, which was only a few steps away.

As Steve was about to leave, two suspicious-looking men standing by the concession stand caught his wandering gaze. The one closest to the stand was a balding, bespectacled man in a black suit. He was constantly wiping his temple and looking nervously at the passing party-goers.

Another, much younger man stood next to him. He was a pale man, with black hair slicked to the side. The man was dressed in some sort of brown military uniform and he didn't look like he was moving, much less breathing. His light gray eyes followed a couple of women who passed in front of him. He had a thin scar on his left cheek.

Steve frowned. The next time he should be in charge of who got invited to his parties. He didn't like the look of those two. As he closed the door, he checked his cell phone for the time. _12:11_. He was late.

_In room 1845…_

Anna looked up as she heard footsteps from outside the room. _About time._ She had been waiting for fifteen minutes. She took a white gun from its holster and checked to make sure that it had bullets. She screwed in the silencer. She did the same to her black gun.

Since Kelevra wanted this to be a job that didn't look like a job, he had instructed her to use a dagger for the assignment. According to him, it was much more realistic for a girl to use a knife than a gun. Anna had assured him that he could trust her, but she hadn't told him that she would refuse to stain her hands with Steve Fox's blood….

The slow footsteps stopped right in front of the door, and Anna quickly hid herself in the shadows. She was concealed cleverly behind the thick, red velvet curtains of the big four-poster bed. Not only was it a good place to hide because the color matched her dress, but it also gave her a good view of her target, even with the limited light coming from the window behind the open blinds.

The door finally opened, and Anna heard three light steps on the marble floor before it grew quiet again, as the person reached the carpet.

Before Anna could reveal herself from her hiding place and shoot, the intruder spoke, "I know you're here."

The assassin frowned. That was definitely not Steve Fox. She peeked from the curtains and found the source of the voice. Just as she had expected, it belonged to a young girl. Anna squinted to get a better look at the intruder.

The newcomer had straight, long, blonde hair with bangs and she wore a white lacy dress with a matching pair of knee-high boots. The girl did not appear to be carrying a gun, although the parasol she was holding looked suspicious. Anna had to be quick. Stepping away from her hiding place, she pointed the guns to the teenager's chest.

"Who are you?" she asked, as the girl gasped and backed away.

The girl's surprised face was replaced with disdain. "Stop pretending that you don't remember me," she replied. She looked at the guns and then back at the assassin's cold face.

Anna continued to survey the girl's face, trying to remember when and where she had seen her. And then, it suddenly hit her. Of course! This was one of the wealthiest and youngest heiresses to ever walk the Earth: Emily Rochefort, also known as Lili. The young girl was a fixture in the news, newspapers, magazines, and billboards – you name it. She had inherited her father's oil company after his death some ten years ago. Now only sixteen, people were more interested in her spending habits than how she ran the company. It never failed to surprise Anna how the company managed to survive in her hands.

"How may I help you?" Anna asked, walking sideways to the left, but still keeping the gun pointed at the girl's chest.

"I know why you're here…. You're here to kill him, aren't you?" Lili said, walking to the right. "You're still as pathetic as you were ten years ago!" she spat, and her face filled with anger.

Anna smiled. The spoiled brat was telling her how pathetic she was when she couldn't even take care of herself? Madness! "Hey, pays the bills, honey. Not all of us are born into privilege like you," she teased.

Lili only glared as she pulled out the pink cloth that covered her parasol. She stood in front of Anna, holding a long, thin blade. Etched at the base of the sword was the Rochefort crest, and the handle was made of intertwined gold and silver.

"Hah! You think you can fight me, little girl?" the older woman scoffed, throwing her head back and laughing. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Try me." Lili's steely blue eyes were fixed on Anna, unblinking.

Without thinking twice, Anna fired and, only by sheer luck, Lili avoided the bullets. Lili hid behind a white dressing table as Anna continued to fire. For only the second time in her life, Lili was scared, and this woman had caused her fear on both occasions. Lili frowned, gritting her perfect white teeth. _I will overcome this fear, no matter what._

Anna paused only to reload her gun. Lili took advantage of this and ran behind the couch. After about four seconds, Anna continued to shoot in the heiress' direction.

"Ah!" the young girl screamed shrilly as she felt a bullet tear through her skin. She looked at her left arm as blood started pouring out, staining the sleeve. Lili hadn't expected this. She had thought she could take out Anna easily, but she had underestimated her. At that very moment, Lili realized how inexperienced she still was in combat.

He had been right. He had warned her about this, but she hadn't listened. She had waited for this moment for ten years, and she was not just going to let it go to waste, or Anna would kill her, no matter what. Lili sat up and looked around the room. The assassin was just standing there, waiting for her to come out before shooting again.

"Why do you have to have two guns?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Anna laughed, "Didn't think one would be enough." She ran to the other side of the room to get a better shot at Lili, who took the opportunity to throw the sword at her. Anna saw it and dodged.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Lili jumped from behind the couch, ran at Anna, and kicked her right hand. Anna's white gun slipped from her hand, clattering uselessly by the door.

"Shit," Anna whispered as she looked up and found the saber pointed right at her throat.

"Drop it!" Anna only chuckled and dropped the black gun, which Lili quickly kicked away. "Fight fair."

Anna rolled her eyes and then grabbed two small knives from her belt. She took her stance. "Don't disappoint me," she said.

Lili charged. Her right arm folded behind her, and she tried to ignore the pain on her left arm. Anna quickly dodged her aim while throwing one of her knives at Lili. The girl barely avoided it, and it caught her by the cheek. A thin red line of blood appeared on her pale face, her fingertips slowly going through the fresh wound. Screaming, Lili lunged for Anna again and, this time, she was able to cut her.

The assassin gasped and backed away. Her hand quickly covered her upper left thigh, where Lili's blade had cut through. She looked at her red dress; the spot where she had been scratched was starting to darken. Anna looked at her hand, and the vermilion blood reminded her of a repressed memory from long ago. She closed her eyes shut, trying to push back the unwanted memories.

Lili took advantage of Anna's moment of weakness. Doing a back flip, she kicked Anna right on the chin with such force that it made the assassin back off against the wall and hit her head in the process. "You are quite a challenge, but you're still not very good, are you?"

That was the last thing Anna heard before she blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - -

The sharp sound of duct tape was the first thing Anna heard once she regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room. She expected to be in a dim warehouse with a couple of big men in front of her carrying bats and knives and herself bound to a hard wooden chair, but she was wrong. It was quite the opposite, actually.

She was in the same hotel room, with the carpeted floors, sitting on a red chair with velvet upholstery. The big crystal chandelier was now lit. In front of her stood a girl with long, blonde hair. Her once pristine white dress had a few tears and cuts, and she also had minor injuries, but she still looked composed as she cut off some duct tape.

Anna licked her lips and tasted her own blood as she watched the girl. Lili looked her in the eye, taking something brown from behind her into view. "Remember this?"

Anna frowned as she looked at the small brown teddy bear. Somehow, she was sure it contained a bomb. Lili placed it on her lap and then secured it with tape.

"Hmph! Crazy bitch. I don't even know you." Anna glared at the girl.

"It doesn't matter. You killed someone very important to me," Lili said simply, walking away. The girl didn't even look back as she closed the door gently behind her.

Once outside, for a few seconds, Lili only looked at her blood-stained hands. She was about to leave when she heard the sound of something hitting the door from inside the room. She looked at the door to the room she had just abandoned. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the knob and opened the door… only to find the chair empty.

She gasped, realizing that Anna had escaped her bonds. The assassin stood triumphantly on the window sill, dangling the rope Lili had used to tie her with. "Not good enough, Rochefort. Better luck next time!" Anna laughed.

Lili looked down and saw the brown teddy bear that contained the time bomb on the floor. It was about to explode any second now, and she had to think fast. With all the energy left in her, Lili kicked the toy away as hard as she could. The bomb exploded in the middle of the room, just as Anna jumped out of the window.

The force of the explosion pushed Lili out of the room, along with broken glass and furniture; the smoke set off the fire alarm and a shower of water, and the loud bell rang.

A young man walking in the same hallway was taken aback by the loud explosion and he started running towards it. As if by chance, the explosion had come from the direction of the room he was supposed to be in.

Steve approached cautiously and saw a body of a woman lying in front of the room, a wound bleeding on her forehead. He frowned: unconscious in front of him was none other than the infamous heiress of the Rochefort Enterprises.

What was she doing here? Was she the one who had sent him the message? Behind him, people were screaming and running out in the hallway, but the loud noise they were making seemed far away to him, and the only thing he could hear clearly was the sound of his beating heart.

* * *

**I would like to thank the following people: **

Thunderxtw, whitewave16, FuckFace, Divinely Ethereal, mirrors of illusion and Salysha.

_(10/23/08)_ – Beta'd by Salysha.


	3. The Sweet Far Memory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken or any other related characters.

* * *

**Vermilion Scar**

**Chapter Three: The Sweet Far Memory**

"Emily, this is Ann."

Emily looked up, squinting as the sun hit her steel-blue eyes. Once she had adjusted to the light, she saw a beautiful woman in a long, red form-fitting dress. Her face was covered in light makeup, and her straight brown hair framed her face. The woman was wearing a gorgeous Harry Winston diamond necklace that shone when the light hit it.

The woman only gave her a small smile as she entangled her arms with those of Emily's father. The little girl frowned, tilting her head as she clutched Pooka, her teddy bear. Even in the girl's eyes, the woman seemed different from the others her father had taken home.

She wasn't like those women who pretended to be in love with him. Even at her young age, Emily knew that those women were only after her father's money. Emily knew right then and there that Ann was only playing a part.

"My Emily here… is studying ballet. Isn't that right, little one?" her father asked as the two adults looked down at little Emily. Ann only stared, unmoved by her.

"It's Lili," Emily muttered. She tried to remember exactly how many times she had corrected her father, but she had lost track.

Mr. Rochefort laughed, "Okay, okay." He patted his daughter on the head and walked along with Ann. "Oh, and Emily? What did I told you about _Poota_? Didn't I tell you to get rid of him? He's old. I'm going to buy you a new one, okay?" The two adults walked past Emily, who frowned at their backs as she heard Ann's laughter in the gardens.

After a few weeks with Ann, the three of them had established an unofficial routine. On a beautiful day, they would usually eat breakfast outside on the patio, one of Emily's favorite places in the mansion because it overlooked a beautiful lake. On some days, they would eat inside in the great dining hall, which was big and cold and Emily's least favorite place. The faces in the expensive paintings watched her every move, as if making sure she wouldn't make mistakes in her table manners.

Then, Mr. Rochefort would head for work, and the two ladies would go on about their business. Ann would either stay in her room or go to God-knows-where with her stylish red sports car, courtesy of Mr. Rochefort, of course. Emily would go about her lessons – ballet, gymnastics, piano, foreign languages, et cetera. Her father wanted her to learn at least five foreign languages, she was to inherit the company, and knowing different languages was crucial for running the business.

And so, a whole day would pass where the women would barely spend any time in each other's company. They liked it that way.

"Hmm…. The French Ambassador has gotten himself into another scandal." Mr. Rochefort frowned, munching his toast. Emily looked up from her porridge. Her father's face was covered by a newspaper, and the front page had a picture of a skinny, bald man covering his face from the camera.

"Oh?" Ann said lightly as she sipped her drink.

"Yes. I guess we won't be having golf this weekend," he said, folding the newspaper and handing it over to Sebastian, the old butler. "This means we can go somewhere. Anywhere you want." Mr. Rochefort smiled at Ann as he stood up.

"Can we go to Disneyland?" Emily asked hopefully, clutching her teddy bear.

Mr. Rochefort only laughed. "Well, I was thinking more of like giving Ann a tour around Monaco."

Emily looked down, trying not to look disappointed in front of her father. She mumbled, "Okay," as her father kissed Ann and her.

"You two have fun while I'm at work. Emily, why don't you go take Ann for a walk around the gardens? Of course, she's seen it before, but it would be different if someone who spends her time in there a lot would give her the tour," Mr. Rochefort said and walked out of the dining room.

Emily looked up at Ann, who was obviously avoiding the little girl's gaze. "_So, would you like to go to the gardens?"_ she asked the woman in her native Monégasque. "_I have no classes today."_

"Beg your pardon?" Ann said, finally looking at Emily.

"I have no lessons today…. Would you like to walk in the gardens?" she repeated in English.

Ann put down her goblet and sighed. She stood up and took Emily's hand in hers without another word.

The two walked quietly around the gardens, the little girl stopping every once in a while to pick a few flowers for her room. It was a beautiful day, and they had been walking for half an hour already, but to Ann, this little walk of theirs was far from fun. She just wanted this whole nightmare of an assignment to be over, so she could get back to her life.

"Do you love father?" The simple yet not so innocent question took Ann out of her reverie.

"Love is such a strong word…," was her only reply.

"Do you hate him?" Emily continued, not looking at the older woman. Instead, she focused on the flowers she had picked, at the pretense of arranging them.

"That's also such a strong word…," Ann murmured, walking ahead.

"How do you feel about him, then?"

"Let's just say that I neither love nor hate him," said Ann in a tone that indicated she was done discussing the subject. "Now, I am quite tired. Do you mind if I just go back to my room?" Ann said and, without waiting for Emily's reply, walked away. She ran back inside the house, pushing past the butler, who stood by the big main door. Ann took two steps at a time, ignoring the maids who curtsied to her in the hallways. She opened the door to her room, panting.

It had to be done. She didn't mind killing Rochefort…. No, of course she did not. That man had done so many evil things to get where he was. He was not as good as the media wrote him to be, but the little girl…. She was so innocent, yet so alert. Her instincts reminded Ann of her own. The assassin sighed. Well, it wasn't like she was going to be poor and destitute after she killed her father. She was going to be a billionaire, for God's sake!

With that, Ann concluded that she would kill Rochefort in the evening.

After a quiet dinner with her father and Ann, Emily decided to play before going to bed. The two adults went to the sitting room to chat. As the minutes passed on, Emily went everywhere in the house, lost in her little fantasy world, where she was a princess and Pooka, the bear, her guardian.

Sleep soon came over her. Yawning, she walked to her room, scratching her behind freely because no one was watching her. As Emily took small, languid steps towards the grand staircase, she passed by the sitting room and was surprised to see the door slightly ajar.

She had always been taught not to eavesdrop, but, in that particular moment, her instinct told her that it was necessary. She stood by the door, hearing snippets of the conversation.

"Ann! What is this?" she heard her father shout from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Rochefort. Nothing personal," a familiar voice replied, calm yet cold. Emily sneaked a peek and gasped, her blue eyes widening. Mr. Rochefort sat in his favorite wing chair with rich black velvet upholstery, and before him stood Ann, her once long brown hair now short up to her neck.

"Who sent you?"

Emily heard the panic in her father's voice. She clutched her teddy bear tightly. Already she was trying to think how she could help her father.

Should she alert the bodyguards or should she charge in the room to stop Ann? Emily decided that interrupting the two would be faster, and it would be the best thing to do to save her father. After making up her mind, though, she found it impossible to move. She was too embarrassed to admit it, but, in truth, she was scared.

Before she could move, Emily heard a loud bang and involuntarily screamed. She ran inside the room and blindly grabbed a sharp object from the desk, stabbing the woman who had shot her father. The woman dodged to the side quickly, but Emily was still able to scratch her upper left thigh, ripping the soft fabric of her red dress.

Ann's brown eyes widened as she looked at the little girl and then at the small wound on herself. Ann blinked as the thick vermilion liquid stained her dress. She looked back at Emily, who was crying loudly as she uselessly nudged her father's dead body.

"You killed him!" she cried, wiping off her tears and looking up at Anna. Emily charged at her.

Without even thinking twice, Anna moved her body sideways, grabbing the young heiress' small wrist and squeezing it tightly, until Emily dropped the blade. "Do you really think you can kill me? You stupid little girl," Ann said coldly, twisting Emily's wrist until the little girl shouted in pain.

Cringing, Emily looked up at the woman she knew only as her father's new "pet." Since the beginning, she had known that she was different. She could feel the pain in her arm increasing, but she still had something left in her. Using her free arm, she tried reaching for the blade on the floor.

However, Ann saw through her little plan. She pointed the gun to Emily's left temple and kicked the small knife away from her. The knife fell to the floor, useless. "Nice try, Lili, but still not good enough."

"Are you going to kill me, like you killed my father?" Emily asked, looking at the fear showed in her eyes.

Ann paused for a long time, her grip on the girl's arm tightening. "If only you knew what your father has done… how evil he is…," Ann started. "You're still young. You don't deserve to die… _yet_. Come back to me when you're ready, and we'll finish this." She pulled the gun away from Emily's head. Using her high-heeled shoe, she stepped on the small arm, breaking it.

Emily screamed in pain. She heard footsteps and Sebastian's breathless voice asking, "Miss Lili, what happened here?"

"She killed him!" the little girl wailed, and that was the last thing Ann heard as she jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

_London, 4:43 a.m._…

Anna awoke with a start. Panting, she looked around her apartment. She wiped her brow and gulped a generous amount of air. Anna looked at her left thigh. It had stopped bleeding, but a small pool of dried blood had formed around it. The suppressed memory from the past had come back through a nightmare.

Lili Rochefort… the young heiress she had bereaved of her father ten years ago. The little bitch sure had grown up. Despite the trouble she was in, Anna smiled to herself.

Lili definitely was back to seek revenge. _How very… interesting and exciting…,_ Anna said to herself. She looked again at her thigh, where the old and the new scar now formed a small X.

* * *

**These people are the most awesome reviewers a writer could ever ask for:**

whitewave16, Divinely Ethereal, FuckFace, Thunderxtw, mirrors of illusion and Salysha.

_(10/23/08)_ – Beta'd by Salysha.


End file.
